Cosas Que Pasan
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: Llego Al Apartamento Para Encontrarse Con Un Olor Dulce Que Para Nada Le Gusto. ¿Que Hará Hinata Para Convencerlo De Que Haya Una Posibilidad De Que Le Guste? -Drabble 2: Vainilla-
1. ¿Que Miras?

**¿Que Miras? **

Tomaba el rostro de su novia para darle un merecido beso, ya tenía bastante tiempo que no lo hacía. Y cuando lo creyó conveniente, fue hacia ella, al acecho de sus labios carnosos y rojizos. Solo para complacerlo a el, ella se sonrojo de esa manera tan adorable que lograba encantarlo, cuando solamente quedaba un milímetro para acortar la distancia... Hinata viró el rostro.

Había notado hace días que ella hacía aquello. Cosa que lo confundía, sabía que ella era tímida, y la mayoría de las veces reservada. Pero el se aseguraba de que al momento de besarle, ella no se sintiera incomoda. Ademas, de que nunca la iba a obligar a hacer algo que ella no deseara. Pero esta situación conllevaba algo mas. Tenía un detalle oculto que el no sabía.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?-le pregunto; el ceño fruncido evidenciaba lo poco de acuerdo que estaba con el suceso que presenciaban en aquellos distantes. Vio con más confusión como ella solo bajaba la mirada apenada.

-Gome, Sasuke-kun.-fue todo lo que dijo tímidamente.

-¿Hice Algo?- le pregunto, estaba consciente de que tenía personalidad de un frívolo empedernido, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a aceptar su error. Siempre y cuando tuviera que ver con ella.

-N-no hiciste nada.-vio en los ojos perlados que no le mentía al contestarle la pregunta.

-¿Entonces..?-presiono el, ya que queria saber cual era el problema entre ellos, y la unico que le podia decir algo, era ella.

-Hinata...-le llamo, al ver que solo se mordia el labio inferior en un gesto que implicaba los nervios. Supo que en esos momentosa la pelinegra se le hacia complicado el hablarle. Por eso tomando su menton, la obligo a verlo.

-Me vas a decir...- no era una peticion lo que exactamente le decia.

El rubor en sus pomulos aumento. Cuando de pronto escucho como un ruido a sus espaldas capto su atencion. Miro por sobre su hombro, una fan escondida en la pared. Volteo a ver a Hinata, su cabello tapaba su hermosa cara, era obvio que ella sabia de la presencia de la fantica tipo acosadora.

Volteo para poder ver a Hinata de nueva cuenta, pudo sentir como ella trago; entendio el por que pasaban esas cosas. Hinata vio como su novio una sonrisa. No una de manera cariñosa, sino de esas que parecian de un angel manos de el se posaron por su meilla mientras el se acercaba para darle un beso. Sin importarle que hubiera una persona completamente atenta mirando el mas simple movimiento de ambos.

Con un rosado en sus mejillas, correspondio timidamente el demandante beso de su novio, lentamente sus manos se posaron en el pecho masculino de el. Poco a poco olvidaba que estaban siendos observados, la verdad es que Sasuke tenia un poder de convencimiento con sus labios.

Sintio la mano abndonar su cara para ponerla en su mejilla y acercarla mas a el. A este grado la acosadora, probablemente tendria un sangrado nasal. Pero, ¿que importaba eso ahora?

Siguieron besandose, degustandose entre si. Como hace dias no hacian gracias a ciertas personas. Aunque eso ya no importaba, ellos eran lo importante ahora. ¿Que podia arruinar ese momento? Absolutamnte nada...

Cuandomel aire les falto, se separaron. Y con cierto gusto, vio como ella sonreia. Tan autenticamente como ella solo podia hacerlo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, para despues tomarla de la mano y caminar por ese pasillo, que se lleno de pronto al escuchar la campana de la escuela.

Sasuke paso por el lado da la chica que los observaba anteriormente, adoptando su expresion seria que tanto lo caracterizaba. Miro por unos instantes, los ojos de ella estaba sorprendidos.

-¿Que miras?- le dijo el con ese tono habitual de el. La chica intimidada se fue de alli sin mirar atras.

Desde ese dia no se presento mas acosadoras en los desiertos pasillos, y ellos aprovechaban bien aquello. Muy Bien...

.

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte de Esta Serie:_ "Cosas Que Pasan"_**

**Muchas gracias por leer Mis Queridos, Bellos & Sensuales Lectores. Ustedes son los mejores. :)**

**Tengo Que Hacerles Una Aclaración Mis Queridos Lectores**

_**Este Fic Es Una Serie de One-Shot's/ Drabbles **_

**Solo tendrán 15 capítulos... **

**Esperen El Otro Episodio. ;3**

**_-LaCrazyWriter_  
**


	2. Vainilla

**Vainilla**

Buscando las llaves del apartamento; estaba un poco ansioso ya que Hinata, su novia, había regresado de su viaje ya que era una reportera. Le gustaban sus artículos, si compraba esas revistas de colores rosadas que eran más para el público femenino que para una persona seria, dedicada a los negocios como el. Claro, tampoco se lo diría así tan directamente. Lo que no le gustaba es que ella pasara tiempo fuera. Sobretodo si eran tres semanas...

Nunca había tenido tal dependencia como la que sentía por Hinata, la verdad es que la había extrañado como nunca. Por eso, cuando había recibido el mensaje de su secretaria avisándole que ella había regresado, no lo pensó ni dos ó todos sus compromisos que tenía para esos días, y fue directo al apartamento que compartía con su novia desde hace unos dos años. Decir que estaba emocionado, pues la verdad es que lo estaba. La extrañaba, estar con ella, abrazarla y tenerla para sí todo el tiempo. ¿Que tenía de malo eso?Nada... por que simplemente eso era lo que deseaba, y aun si estuviera mal, no es como si le importara. Ella era lo más importante para él.

Así de simple...

Cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento, escuchó los movimientos en la cocina, sin embargo eso no fue lo único que notó. Su olfato lo traiciono de la peor manera, azotándole con un olor dulce. Que no le gustó para nada. Era del conocimiento de todos que a él, Sasuke Uchiha, no le gustaba para nada los dulces. Ni siquiera una cucharada de azúcar en su café. Pero ¿Que pasaba con los olores? Ahora había descubierto que ni siquiera soportaba el dulce por medio del olfato.

Sin si quiera pensarlo, una mano fue llevada hacia su nariz, donde claro esa era la única manera de él evitar que en su nariz se colara ese olor, que el consideraba empalagoso. Dejando a un lado sus cosas, camino hacia donde sabía que su novia estaría.

La vio de pronto, con una ropa que ella le gustaba usar para estar cómoda. Al parecer ella escuchó que el había llegado, por que segundos después ella se volteó para encararlo.

-Sasuke..-sonrío.- Estas temprano aquí.-camino hacía el, pero paró cuando reparó en un detalle.-¿Por que te estas tapando la nariz?

-¿Que diablos es ese olor?-fue lo único que pregunto, por que el no era un fanático de rociar su lugar para darle un olor, y si lo haría sería uno que no fuera para nada dulce.

Hinata miró hacia la derecha, donde había un tipo de humo claro que salía de allí. Sasuke siguió su vista, y allí vio lo responsable de que su nariz estuviera tan afectada. -¿Que es eso?- pregunto el.

-Es un incienso de vainilla.- dijo ella, la sonrisa se volvió un poco nerviosa.

-Vainilla...-

-Me lo dieron en Indonesia, cuando estaba por el mercado.- le informo ella con entusiasmo.-Pienso escribir una parte de mi viaje al exótico país sobre esa flor con el olor. Pensé que encender el incienso me daría un poco más de inspiración.-

-Pésima idea.-no dudo en decirle.

-No ya lo note.- rió ella. Se volvió para apagar al responsable de lo que había irritado tanto al Uchiha.- Ya puedes dejar libre a tu pobre nariz.- le avisó ella.

-No se como te dejaron pasar eso...- señalo despectivamente el ya apagado incienso.-en el aeropuerto.-comentó.

-Ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco se.- dijo ella en pose pensativa. Se sorprendió un poco, cuando sintió las firmes manos del Uchiha en su cintura; ahora estaban mas cerca.

-Te extrañe...- murmuro el.-Peleare con tu superior para que no te envíen tan lejos la próxima vez.-

-Pues entonces yo haré lo mismo con tus viajes de negocios.-

El sonrió de medio lado.-¿Estarías dispuesta a pelear conmigo por eso?-

Vio con orgullo, como causó la reacción deseada que esperaba.-¿Te nombraron al fin?-pregunto ella.

-Te dije que lo lograría.- le dijo el con orgullo.

-Felicidades.- ella lo abrazó llevada por la felicidad que sentía al saber tan grandiosa noticia.-Ahora ya entiendo por que me querías de vuelta tan pronto. Ya eres tu propio jefe.- rió ella suavemente.

-Todavía huele a vainilla.- dijo el arrugando un poco la nariz.

-¿Tanto te desagrada?-pregunto ella.-Mi nuevo perfume es de vainilla.-

-¿Y?- pregunto el, alzando una ceja.

-Pensé que después de tanto tiempo...-dijo ella adquiriendo un color rojizo en sus mejillas.-Pensé que te gustaría probarlo.-

Sonrió con cierta perversión mientras la abrazaba más, acercándola hacia el posesivamente.

-Eres una pervertida, Hyüga.-le dijo susurrando cerca de sus labios peligrosamente.

-Es culpa tuya.- sonrió ella, antes de salir corriendo hacia la habitación de ambos. Sasuke solo la siguió,sonriendo, donde sabía que ella lo estaría esperando.

Después de tres semanas, la verdad es que había extrañado muchas cosas. Pero una tarde entre sabanas era algo en particular que si le había hecho mucha falta...

.

.

_ Disclaimer: Los Personajes Son Totalmente de M.K._

* * *

**¿Les Gusto El Sexy Drabble?**

**Toda La Idea Salió Ya Que A Mi Madre No Le Gusta Para Nada La Vainilla...**

**En ese Momento Pensé Que Había Escuchado A Sasuke. ¡Lo Juro! xD**

**Pues Mis Amados Lectores Este Fue El Episodio Núm. 2**

**De Esta Serie _"Cosas Que__ Pasan" _**

**Me Tardé Un Poco.. :s**

**Pero Para Consuelo De Ustedes**

**El Próximo Episodio Lo Tengo A Mitad. c:**

**Espero Tenerlo Para La Semana Que Viene...  
**

**¡Gracias Por Leer! c:**

**Y Las Notas De Esta Loca Escritora xD**

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


End file.
